Early Summer Rain
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: "Be my girlfriend?" "We're busy fighting here!" In a last-ditch effort, Shisui performed an experimental jutsu with the intention of traveling back in time. Unfortunately, he went forward into the future; to the Fourth Great Ninja War, and landed right inside Sasuke's Six Path powered Susano'o. Team Seven is in for a surprise. Shisui x FemNaruto.
1. Temporal

When he let himself fall towards his death, he thought about it over and over. A part of him was impulsed at the thought of going back in time, and yet another part was screaming to him that his feelings didn't matter, and he had to try, for the village, for _Itachi_. Even if his body was poisoned and he will meet his death a few hours later anyway, he thought that at least he died trying to fix this.

After he went through the hand seals to perform the experimental jutsu, he felt his body being pulled and ripped apart like he was hit by a strong wind jutsu.

Shisui let himself smile even with the unbearable pain coursing through his body like no other.

Failure or not, he tried at least.

* * *

It was sudden.

A distortion in the air and then out of nowhere a man fell in front of them with a heavy thud.

"What the hell?" Naruto whipped her head around, trying to understand what was going on. "Where did he came from?" She looked at Kakashi, asking him.

"Looks like Kamui," Kakashi commented, his eyes narrowed when he saw the Uchiha clan emblem on the back of the man's shirt. His stance became guarded.

Sakura frowned and glanced at Kakashi with confusion written on her face, "But..." she trailed off. To her knowledge, only Obito and Kakashi (though now he couldn't) could do that. And she agreed with Naruto; where did the man come from? Or specifically; how?

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched; he clicked his tongue in irritation and a bit of dread because his Susano'o was infiltrated by a possible unknown enemy, "No one move. He's an Uchiha, he might be an ally of Madara's," he ordered with a biting tone. Though, he felt the chakra of the man was familiar.

"He's an Uchiha like you said, Sasuke," Naruto scrunched up her nose, feeling the intruder's chakra. "His chakra feels a bit like yours or... Itachi." _'But way brighter and calming'_ , Naruto added in her head, as her sensing skill was better than ever with the Six Path Sage Mode backing it up.

A groan came from the man, and it looked like the man tried to get up but only managed halfway through before coughing blobs of blood that was tainted with a bit of purple. His head was lifted after he coughed, and Team Seven finally knew there was something wrong with the man.

His eye sockets were empty, they sank unnaturally.

While Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi grew concerned despite themselves not knowing who he was, Sasuke's facial expression changed from irritation and suspicious to shock and horror when his childhood memories resurfaced after he registered the man's face.

The barest hint of disbelief and hope, unnoticed by everyone but Kakashi, shone from Sasuke's inky black eyes as he muttered out with uncertainty, "Shisui... -san...?" Sasuke's body grew rigid, his thought process halted temporarily as he tried to move but simply couldn't because of the shock.

Sakura was sending concerned looks towards the man and Sasuke. She didn't know what to do (or rather, knew she can't do anything right now like what Sasuke had told her and Kakashi earlier), so she opted to trail after Naruto when Naruto suddenly ran towards the man.

Naruto was already running to the struggling man. She didn't see how Sasuke was pulling an out-of-water expression; typically with incredibly wide eyes and everything. A pity, Naruto might have enjoyed the sight if she saw it.

Naruto quickly propped the man's head and placed it to her lap, she noticed how ragged his breathing was and a trail of blood was escaping from his lips. She didn't know any medical jutsu, but with the Six Path Sage Mode, she could heal him even without knowing the details of his injuries. She put her right hand on his chest and scanned his body with her chakra, and found there was something invading his body. They were like Shino's insects, but more dangerous. It killed him inside-out, slowly. Naruto's eyes grew focused and then pushed her chakra into his body.

After she was done with healing his body, she eyed the man's bloody eye sockets. While knowing it was foolish if he was an enemy, Naruto rested her hand on the empty eye sockets and regrew them like she did with Kakashi's eye earlier.

A minute or so later, the man's eyes snapped open and he stared at her like she made the sky itself.

"Stunning..."

To Naruto's growing horror, her cheeks grew warm. Her first knee-jerk reaction was to back away from the man (letting the man's head hit the ground rather painfully)... and gaping like a fish out of water when the man's eyes suddenly changed color... and pattern.

"That is Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan pattern!" Naruto yelled and pointed her index finger at the man in disbelief. Her memories of meeting Itachi was still fresh in her mind.

The man tilted his head in recognition.

"Erm, yes? I am Uchiha Shisui after all." He stated with a hint of confusion, and then he paused. "Am I in heaven?"

Naruto shut her lips shut, she chose to stare at him dumbly. Another Uchiha like Obito? What? Heaven? Is he delusional? And he claimed to be Uchiha Shisui... someone Uchiha Itachi spoke with reverence and conviction; like he was a close friend or something, and here he was, in front of her. Stranger things had happened around Naruto, and yet Naruto couldn't help but put this second on the 'Strange Things Award', right below the 'a crow with a Sharingan eye was shoved down my throat' thingy.

"Ah, Shunshin no Shisui...," Kakashi eyed the man and inspected his appearance, "Are you really Uchiha Shisui?"

The man- _Shisui_ , stared at Kakashi with a confused grimace, "Kakashi-san? What, did you die? You look old."

Kakashi sighed in relief and a bit of exasperation, "Yep, that is Uchiha Shisui alright." Evidently, Kakashi knew of Uchiha Shisui, though not friends, they were acquaintances at least.

(Kakashi met Shisui twice. The first meeting was with a young, around 5 or so Shisui, who was trailing after his cousin, Obito. The second time was when Shisui was dropping by the ANBU headquarters like he owned the place, searching for his best friend, Itachi, to train together. Despite Shisui achieving the jōnin rank younger than Hatake Kakashi was, they never exchanged words beyond formal greetings.)

Sasuke stepped beside Naruto, his eyes trained on Shisui so hard, Naruto thought he would conjure Amaterasu to burn the man to death.

"Oi, Sasuke! What's your problem? Do you know Shisui?" Come to think of it, Uchiha Shisui might be Uchiha Itachi's... friend? Cousin? So by that extension, Sasuke might know this man. "Talk it over, you idiot!" She growled out, in an effort to threw Sasuke out of his stupor. Sasuke was the type to let his problems fester until he couldn't keep it anymore and then he will detonate... like a bomb.

"If Uchiha Shisui was alive, he would be 27 now."

That was the only sentence that came out of a shell-shocked Sasuke's mouth.

Shisui eyes were now trained on Sasuke, his jaw dropped promptly after, "Sasuke? You're Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? You died...? You're around my age... but then...?"

Apparently, Shisui was still under the impression that he was dead. Naruto couldn't blame him, as their surroundings now looked like a barren wasteland with nothing but a few barks of trees here and there. Not to mention, they were surrounded by Sasuke's purple Susano'o and the moon was glowing so bright, it actually rivaled the sun.

Naruto couldn't help but shouted, "No, Sasuke didn't die! You're alive, he's alive, we are all alive, dattebayo!" Let it be known Naruto was never patient to a delusional one. "Snap out of it! And if you're really the Shisui that Itachi had been speaking about, that means you're automatically a good guy; so help us defeat Madara, will 'ya?"

Sakura stared at Naruto, open-mouthed, "Naruto..." she glanced warily at Shisui, still unsure of what was going on.

Sasuke glanced between Shisui and Naruto a few times and then sighed, he seemed like he forced himself to accept the bizarre situation where his supposed dead cousin suddenly appeared in front of him... for now. Well, a few hours ago he met his undead zombie of a brother and fought a crazy Kabuto, after all, nothing could possibly be any weirder than that. Probably.

"Let's find Madara as soon as possible... after the light disappears, of course," Sasuke stated, with his back turned on them, effectively hiding his face.

Shisui was a jōnin at 11. He was a shinobi since he was 6, he fought in the third war as a chūnin when he was 7 and made a name of himself when he was just 8. What made him so skilled was his adaptability, once he went in a foreign situation or environment, he quickly adapted to it.

So when Naruto (Uzumaki Naruto? The jinchuuriki? Just _what_ ) woke him up for him to greet his current messed up reality, he tried to adapt this situation by asking the question he should have asked earlier with great trepidation;

"Where am I?"

* * *

He was in the future. Ten years into the future, in fact, with how Sasuke was now seventeen and all.

Shisui was sure he was aiming to go to the past, NOT to the future! This was an amazingly ridiculous feat, that he acknowledged, but this was not what he after for! He never meant for this to happen.

 _Is this his punishment for trying to turn back time...?_

Naruto explained it in a short summary that: The clan was dead and now they were in a middle of a war against a revived Madara.

The Clan... massacred by... Itachi and all that left were Sasuke. And... Obito..? Madara? What the heck. And apparently Obito started a worldwide war and now Madara was the villain? Just what drug he was on now?

The greatest news of them all; Itachi was dead. Dead, as in, never coming back. As in, forever sleeping.

He failed in his secret quest to fix his mistake in letting Danzō get what he wanted... instead of sending himself to the past, he was now in a future he didn't want to be in...

He wanted to just curl up right then and there and just... die. Because it was _Itachi._ His best friend, his younger brother figure, his little cousin... his disciple... someone who he had looked after for _years._

Shisui failed him because he let his guard down around Danzō, who he knew to be wary of but still trusted because he was his uncle, Uchiha Kagami's, teammate. It was a misplaced trust, that was evident now.

He closed his eyes and gulped in the air to _breathe._ To taste the air, to feel alive.

 _Itachi..._ _I'm sorry._

There was a war here and the world at stake, there is no time to mull over his failures and despair over them like a petulant child. He knew someday Itachi would die... preferably after him, but it already happened and he could do nothing about it. He had better things to do, like helping to save the world... and not die.

And Sasuke was still alive, Itachi's legacy was still here.

(His mind screaming for him to get a grip, and he reluctantly did so).

As he stared at the bright moon behind Sasuke's Susano'o, he pondered; how did he have his eyes intact again?

* * *

"Hey, Naruto."

Shisui conjured up a Susano'o in an attempt to dodge the incoming projectile.

"Be my girlfriend?"

All heads turned to Shisui, sans Black Zetsu, because he didn't have one.

"What!? We're busy fighting here!" Naruto shouted as she dodged Kaguya's hair needles.

"In case we all die or something! I never have a girlfriend, even Itachi had one!"

"That's your problem!"

In the end, Naruto accepted on the grounds that she also never had a boyfriend.

Kakashi deadpanned, Sakura was trying her best to ignore the lava sea below, and Obito was out cold.

Sasuke? He stared at his cousin for a second, huffed, and then went to attack Kaguya as if nothing happened.

* * *

They were waiting for clone-Naruto to distract Kaguya. Shisui finally had the opportunity to examine his estranged cousin, and promptly felt sick when his eyes landed on Obito's current form. Obito was one of the few older cousins Shisui had remembered with a great clarity. To see him in such state... well, he was glad Itachi didn't see this. Itachi had adored Obito for constantly giving him sweets after all.

"Oh, goodness," Shisui could only imagine Obito's pain as he unconsciously said, "Obito, I'm sorry."

Obito, although he looked like he was on the edge of between life and death, managed to form a small grin when he recognized the man that was in front of him.

"Shisui! I knew it! You're pulling something out of your ass as a last-ditch effort, didn't you?"

That was... too accurate for comfort. He nodded, regardless.

Obito gave a small laugh at the confirmation, "I searched for your body _everywhere_. I speculated it to be something like burning your own body but... with you here, you're obviously weren't burning yourself..."

Shisui could only gape at his wayward cousin.

"Time travel isn't that far-fetched, right, Kakashi?" Obito started.

Kakashi huffed tiredly, "Your point, Obito?"

"Well, now we know time travel is possible... so," Obito gazed at Shisui with a hopeful look, "Will you teach me the jutsu? Please?"

Shisui blinked, pondering the request... "No."

Obito sighed as he ignored Kakashi's knowing look, "Oh well..."

* * *

All the former Hokage stared. And stared some more at the newcomer.

There was an unknown Uchiha in the midst of people they had summoned, and only the Sandaime knew who he was. Of course, the Nidaime was throwing shades at the unknown Uchiha, and Hashirama was trying in vain to tell the agitated man to calm down. The Yondaime, whoever, was glaring as hard as he could at the newcomer's hand that was interlocked with his daughter's.

"...don't worry, I mean no harm! I'm Uchiha Shisui," the teen said as he turned to Minato's predecessor, "Sandaime... you're older than before."

Naruto's automatic response was to facepalm, as she was already hearing almost the same sentence from Shisui that day, only it was directed at Kakashi. She wondered if he was really an Uchiha like Sasuke or Itachi. He was more... open, if she had to choose a word.

Naruto ignored that and sighed in relief when she registered her surroundings. She searched for her father and... noticing the glare he was sending her way (or Shisui?) made her grip Shisui's hand tighter.

She didn't know why she accepted his proposal but now... she knew. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this, right? The Uchiha man was the only man around that bravely asked her out! If he was a douche, she might have refused, but Shisui was nice... and he was handsome to boot. Of course, she accepted.

As they said their goodbyes, Shisui was sweating bullets as the Yondaime directed a sweet _, too sweet_ in fact, smile at him.

Shisui just knew that at that moment, he had screwed up.

* * *

When Shisui heard Sasuke's plan of being the 'villain' and murdering the five Kage, he stepped forward and put Sasuke into a genjutsu. In there, he spoke with Sasuke, to make him see reason because clearly, he was not very sane right now.

And he threatened Shisui's new girlfriend, Itachi's legacy or not, that was unacceptable.

"I have to do this! Itachi's death is not going to be wasted on my watch!"

"No, just no. Sasuke, think it through, your stupid brother complex is showing!"

And if he had to resort into insulting nonsense, that was that Rikudō Sennin's fault of making him resort to this.

But well, thank goodness for his overpowered genjutsu, even if it was not Mangekyō, his Sharingan's genjutsu was always hard to break. He didn't know why, but even Itachi could only break out of his regular genjutsu twice...or thrice. He didn't remember exactly, but you get the gist.

* * *

When one hour passed in the genjutsu world, genjutsu Shisui finally allowed Sasuke to break it. He found that he was not bound, surprisingly.

Shisui was sitting beside Naruto, chatting up with smiles on their faces, while Sakura was somehow the third-wheel with how Naruto or Shisui sometimes brought her into their conversation, and Kakashi was calmly reading his book -porn- while occasionally looking at them.

Sasuke didn't have it in him to break the peace but...

"I'm sorry... Naruto, Sakura... Kakashi."

* * *

After the war and the Sasuke-almost-gone-mad were over, Shisui and Naruto's relationship as a boyfriend and girlfriend had continued on even if they were not serious at first.

Shisui was given his citizenship back, his status as a jōnin was back thanks to the new Hokage that was Kakashi. He rented an apartment near Naruto's as they wanted to be close to getting to know each other. Now that the war was over, the shinobi in Konoha could finally relax.

* * *

Shisui could see that Naruto was dense, as dense as a brick of rocks with boulders on top.

He flirted with her almost shamelessly ("Would you make miso soup for me, every day?" he said to her, sounding like he proposed to any normal girls. And her answer? "Your cooking is better, do it yourself." He wept on the inside that day, cursing the blonde's obliviousness and his choice of pick-up line) he made her lunch boxes (well... his cooking was good, she said!), he visited her whenever he could (like, twice a week! That's a lot, right?), and he even washed her clothes once! He was already her boyfriend, and how the fuck did the girl didn't get the hint that he wanted to do more than holding hands?

Were Naruto that oblivious to his advances, or...

"Let's go out on a date." Shisui was sure this was straight to the point.

"Hmm? Where? Barbeque? Ramen?" Naruto smiled.

Shisui sighed, "Let me retract that; let's make out."

"Make out what? Ero-sennin's books?"

Shisui could only palm his face as a groan escaping his lips.

Curse his luck for choosing someone _this_ dense.

* * *

Naruto didn't know when or why it started, her attention would be focused on _him_ all day long and it wasn't going away even when she ate 10 of ramen to distract herself.

It was that bastard's fault for making her think like this. Why did Shisui ask her to have... sex (Shisui finally had had enough after 7 months of practically nothing)? The concept was confusing, she ended up ignoring his existence for a few days to contemplate.

He was Sasuke's cousin. Cousin. If she continued on her relationship with Shisui, then that means she was going to be Sasuke's _family..._

If Shisui and her were married... Sasuke would be her brother.

In that instant, she found her liking Shisui was the positive thing ever.

Her logic seemed lacking, but deep down she acknowledged that she had grown to love Shisui.

* * *

 ** _Oh no,_** Kurama muttered inside Naruto's seal, feeling dread rose inside him like a persistent disease. His host was over the heels with an Uchiha for almost a year now.

An Uchiha. A decent one but... still an Uchiha.

Kurama immediately buried his face in his hands. Already, he could see the future if Naruto married that _Uchiha._

He shuddered. His imagination is not pleasant to know.

* * *

Shisui should have been dead the moment he arrived in the future. If it hadn't been for Naruto's farcical power-ups from the Rikudō Sennin, he wouldn't be here, holding hands with Uzumaki Naruto, having their fifteenth dinner date while looking at each other like a pair of love-stricken fools.

Uchiha Shisui was grateful to be there, at that moment, when Naruto gave him the most beautiful smile ever and tip-toed, kissing him briefly on the lips.

That wouldn't do. He needed to feel her lips longer than that. So he bent down, stared into her eyes like it would convey his intent.

Naruto grinned as she nodded.

They spent the night at Naruto's apartment. They watched Princess Gale movie together and then went to Naruto's bed... to sleep of course.

Not.

* * *

June 9th.

Itachi's birthday.

This particular day would always rain, as the season in Konoha dictates it. Like rain, Itachi was always cold on the outside but his heart was warm like a hot cocoa Shisui liked to drink on rainy days like these.

Shisui knew a huge part of him still hadn't accepted that Itachi wasn't going to greet him, wasn't going to spar with him... but he could celebrate his birthday because if he didn't, he felt he would go crazy for thinking 'Itachi dead _dead dead'_ all day long.

"It's sad, dattebayo," Naruto mumbled as she got up from the couch, "it's been raining all week long. When is it going to stop?"

Shisui looked up at the sky from the window and smiled when he noticed there was a rainbow, and that the rain was almost unnoticed.

He smiled, feeling rather bittersweet.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi."


	2. Ideas

" _Please_ , Kushina."

"No, no, Minato. For the sixty-and-nine times, _no._ "

"All I need to do is invade Orochimaru-san's dream and we can live temporarily as Edo Tensei," He grabbed his wife's hand and brought it to his chest as he continued, "We need to save her."

"Save her?" Kushina parroted, eyes narrowed at her husband's ridiculous plan, "From what, exactly? She's a capable shinobi now; she even saved the entire world!" she paused and added, "With Mikoto's son, but let's not get into that."

"That Shisui boy is taking advantage of her, I can see it," Minato's blue eyes gleamed dangerously while he chewed his thumb, "We have to do this, Kushina. Naruto can't marry before she's thirty."

"Before she's of age, you mean. She's eighteen now, and will be of age in two years."

"No, she'll have to be thirty to even think about marriage."

"Oh, gosh, you're impossible and you know what? I can't take this anymore! Wait until I tell your parents..."

They were in the 'former leaders of Konoha' lounge to dine with the other former Hokage and their associates.

Danzō, a former advisor of the Sandaime and a candidate of Rokudaime Hokage, was of course not included for known reasons. However, the Sandaime didn't have it in his heart to hate his former 'Nakama' forever, so he was doing his best to interact with the man ever since he got out of the Shinigami's belly and the Fourth War.

While the Sandaime did reconnect with his son and wife, they had already gathered here, after all, he had spent almost his time following and pestering Danzō, to the grief of his family who thought he had turned... to the other side. Some even thought he swung the other way with the way he had devoted time to the bandaged man.

While Sandaime was, yet again, absent from the lounge for the reason that Danzō was not allowed to join; as per Hashirama's order, the other Hokage were present.

Even a forgiving man such as Senju Hashirama couldn't forgive the man's atrocities, as he had banned Danzō and had temporarily banned his old friend, Madara, as well, before he thought up of something... something.

Hashirama, who looked as cheerful as always, was playing cards with Senju Tobirama while a chained and a (for now) mute Uchiha Madara watched from his seat, unable to move from all the restrictions Hashirama had forced upon him.

His wife, Uzumaki Mito, who looked in her twenties, eyed her husband carefully before turning to her fellow former jinchūriki while sipping her tea. Calmly, she joined their conversation.

"I want you to include us."

"Heh?" Kushina blinked, pausing from her rant.

"What do you mean by 'us', Mito-sama?" Minato inquired, eyeing the tea in the elder's hand. He wanted to drink tea, too, but was too busy convincing Kushina to agree with his idea to see their daughter again.

"Hashirama and I. We will join you."

"... Kushina, what do you think?"

Kushina pouted as her head turned away, "I think you should obey her, 'ttebane."

"Hm. Alright," Minato grinned, feeling triumphant. He felt he had won more arguments with Kushina since he was dead, and it was so thrilling and nice. Weird thoughts, but hey, he was dead after all.

"Oh, what about bringing Rin, too? Mikoto? Obito... in fact, why not all of our friends and even our acquaintances? Our parents! Oh, _yes_ , why not go all out, hm, Minato?"

Minato involuntarily shuddered in his seat, as he was pinned by Kushina's beautiful, _scary_ , dark purple eyes.

 _'Why does she have to be scary? Why?'_


	3. Crisis

Orochimaru rarely did a mundane thing such as sleep. However, that night, he wanted to sleep for no particular reasons. So he told Yamato, who monitored his experiments, to knock him out; because he couldn't sleep on his own.

He was having a pleasant dream where he had the Rinnegan, wielding all Ninjutsu like the Rikudō Sennin, and lived forever 'till the universe ended.

... that was when a yellow blitz suddenly erupted from nowhere, erasing everything in sight. Everything became white and yellow. And then he spotted someone crouching down, not far from him.

Orochimaru wanted to rage, his dream was abruptly stopped; and it was done by someone he knew so well. But he wouldn't allow himself to lose his calm in front of Namikaze Minato; the most sissy and incompetent Hokage to ever exist.

"Is that you, Minato?" he hissed out, holding in the rage of having an unwanted guest in his dream.

"Orochimaru-san, glad to see you."

The man had the nerve to grin at him. He held in his fury and chose to peacefully converse with the man.

"How are you here?" he asked.

Minato chuckled as he elaborated, "Ah, it's a handy trick Obito had taught me. You see, I'd placed my hiraishin marking on you, back when you revived me and the other Kage."

Orochimaru was silent for a second or so before he bit out, "And that enables you to invade my dreams?"

"Essentially, yes." Minato nodded.

"What do you want?" Obviously Minato wanted something.

Minato's expression became increasingly grave as he said, "Naruto is going to marry."

"And?" He didn't care that Naruto was going to marry. He didn't even know what was going on in Konoha because he was too busy with his experiments.

"I want you to revive some dead people."

Oh. _Oh_.

Reviving dead people, that he could do easily without protest whatsoever. Approvals from Konoha? He didn't need them.

"Name them."

Minato cleared his throat. "Kushina and I for one, after that; Mito-sama, Shodai-sama, Madara-san, Obito, Rin, Itachi-kun, Mikoto, Sandaime-sama..."

* * *

Naruto was, or rather, Naruto and Shisui were having a crisis.

Naruto didn't want to have a wedding, a big wedding that would bring too much attention (oh the irony). Shisui had agreed to her wish, but they conveniently forgot that Uzumaki Naruto was a war hero; her wedding alone could increase Konoha's economy by a lot.

"The wedding will be the biggest event, ever. Trust me, it'll boost our economy."

That was why Tsunade was trying to convince Naruto to have one.

Naruto facepalmed. "Tsunade-no-bāchan, please don't use us. I just... I just don't want a wedding."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. It was almost fifteen minutes and Naruto wouldn't budge. She almost had aneurysm for trying to convince Naruto, who was stubborn as a rock, to have a wedding. It's ridiculous.

"Naruto, think that the wedding is for Konoha!" she bellowed.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "... yeah, yeah. For Konoha, she said."

Scowling at that, Tsunade added, "If you want to become the Hokage, start thinking like one."

That. That definitely hit her hard. "Oh, goodness. Shisui, I don't like this," Naruto said, turning to the person that sat next to her.

Shisui deadpanned as he mussed his already messy hair. "We're going to be a tourist attraction; obviously we don't have to like it."

Naruto huffed and faced the old hag. "Fine, but I won't help arranging a wedding I don't want."

"That's okay 'coz Shizune will handle everything." Tsunade smiled and then she left their apartment.

"This is the worst..." Naruto mumbled, leaning her head on the back of the chair. "I can't imagine wearing layers upon layers of wedding kimono. Ugh."

Shisui patted her back and sent a calming smile at her. "You won't be alone."

Naruto weakly smiled at him. "Yeah..."

She wouldn't be alone, she had Shisui by her side after all.


End file.
